All hail the God(dess) of Cheese
by silksenseoverload
Summary: [ ONE SHOT ] Plagg seems a little off…but Adrien couldn't pin-point exactly what was wrong with his kwami. It was times like this where he really wished he could contact Ladybug without using Plagg. Every time Plagg was offered cheese that day, he could close his eyes and mouth a 'thank you', before proceeding to engulf the entire block. Adrien only stares in shock and confusion.


**A/N: Super short ONE SHOT for today's occasion...**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MIRACULOUS: TALES OF LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR.

* * *

Plagg had been awfully strange the whole day. Although, Adrien had school, which meant seven hours of not seeing Plagg, he could feel some sort of…vibe his kwami emitted. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew something was out of the ordinary.

Plagg rarely ever says 'thank you' to Adrien before practically swallowing the cheese he gives him. It's nice for him to _finally_ show some manners, but it also worries him. Had he accidentally starved Plagg somehow? Hurt him somehow? He didn't want to bring the kwami pain, he didn't want to injure him in any way. What if the impact of putting his bag on the floor was too much for Plagg? What if it gave Plagg a concussion? Could kwamis even have concussions?

Oh. No. Did he go close to any catnip?

After what seemed like hours (although it was really just ten minutes) of sheer panic, Plagg broke the silence.

"Garbage man-"

Adrien looks up from his physics homework and shoots a small glare at his kwami. "When are you ever going to stop calling me that?"

"Cheese-provider,"

"No." he groans.

"Kid?"

"A little better. What is it, Plagg?"

Plagg grins, "did you know…that God…is a woman?"

Adrien raises his left eyebrow, wondering what the hell motivated Plagg to say such a thing. "That's great?" Adrien offers weakly. Plagg glares up at him, and Adrien only scratches his neck and look sheepishlyat the kwami to avoid being attacked by him. Plagg huffs and floats to the couch in front of the TV.

Adrien shakes his head and returns to work. A couple minutes later, he hears mumbling. Not the kind Nathalie does when she's going through her schedule - plus, she wasn't even in the mansion at the moment - it sounded like the mumble of a prayer. This causes Adrien to furrow his brows, Plagg had told him countless times that kwamis were technically gods (in a way), which makes the situation even more weird given that gods don't pray to themselves. Unless they do?

The mumble turns into a giggle, it takes all of Adrien's willpower not to stomp over and see what's happening. He overestimated his willpower, he should've known that his Lady was technically 90% of his self control, and rushes over to catch Plagg doing whatever he was doing.

"Kid, did you know that there was a super-heroine whose power was to create cheese?" Plagg sighs dreamily.

"To be completely fair, I'm a little surprised that it isn't you." Adrien admits, "Are you sure that she's a super-heroine? Not just any ordinary cheesemaker?"

Plagg gasps dramatically and floats close to his face, the kwami presses his forehead against his chosen's. "Take. That. Back." he grits, his breath stinks of camembert and Adrien coughs a little.

"All right, take it easy, Plagg." Adrien chides and Plagg returns to…wait is he just _staring at cheese?_ Needless to say, Adrien is extremely confused. "Plagg-"

Plagg shushes him, and continues to stare at the camembert. Adrien watches him in fear. What if Plagg was possessed? Could kwamis be possessed? Damn it, where is LB when he needs her? Does her kwami just stare at food like Plagg? Perhaps her kwami is more normal, given that Plagg is just a total wild card.

"Adrien, you may return to your homework now." Plagg said. Adrien only narrowed his eyes, and knelt behind the table facing both Plagg and the cheese, making sure Plagg was at eye level. "Uh, kid? You're freaking me out."

Adrien let out a fake laugh, "Me freaking _you_ out? No way!" Plagg stuck his tongue out at the boy, "You've been awfully quiet today, _and_ you've only touched one piece of this camembert. Have you finally discovered your self control?" he teased as he props his elbows on the table.

Plagg let out an offended gasp, "You monster!" Adrien sits down on the floor, he knows whats coming - a ten minute explanation from Plagg on something about cheese. "Boy, today is a miraculous day! Years ago, on this day, a genius was birthed right here in France!"

Adrien's eye twitched a little. _Oh my gosh what is he high on._

"*Marie Harel, born April 28, 1761. She was the most amazing person in the history known to mankind. Without her intellectual mind, mankind would not be able to take cheese to the next level. Brie would have no gooey counterpart, and just imagine a world like that, it must suck to live in such a horrid world.

"Anyway, in 1791, she was credited with creating the very first piece of camembert in human history. She gifted this world with the only food that mattered, she gave mankind something so beautiful that it didn't go unnoticed - it couldn't! Ever since that day, camembert was available, and today, I give thanks for her birth, for she created the most exquisite cuisine to exist."

Plagg's excitement died down when he saw Adrien with his head tilted to the right, as if analysing. His lovestruck eyes immediantly reverted back to his ordinary glare. "I knew I shouldn't have expected much from you."

"No, no, I get it. You have something to be thankful for, I understand." Adrien says quickly, "Just promise me you don't go insane."

Plagg nods as Adrien gives him a soft smile. _Okay, so the kid understands…but he hasn't asked for a piece for tasting, which is good news because then there's more for me but…today is the day of hope. Sharing this miraculously crafted piece of food, is the equivalent of hope. More like hope melting beautifully in your mouth, but it's still hope! He must have some, to respect the goddess that is Marie Harel._

Plagg picks up a small piece of his camembert and floats towards Adrien, then, without any warning, he shoves the cheese into Adrien's mouth. Adrien's cries of help were muffled by the small kwami.

"EAT IT!"

Adrien's panicked eyes widen and he complies (out of fear). He sticks his tongue out, disgusted at what he was forced to swallow down. "You could've just asked me to try one." Adrien scolds, as he reaches for his mug and downing the water completely.

"I suppose, but true art must be appreciated in it's rightful ways." Plagg says in a serious and wise tone, but he quickly shrugs and adds a "it was more fun to shove it in your face." before flying back to the couch to stare- _ahem-_ admire the cheese.

Adrien really wished he had his Lady's contact. Maybe then he'd know how to deal with Plagg's...whatever this was. Anyway, Adrien made sure he'd satisfy Plagg's needs as the kwami silently thanked Madame Marie Harel for her 'contribution to mankind' as Plagg coined. He also made sure Plagg _ate_ the cheese, because honestly, he didn't buy the whole barrel of cheese for Plagg to stare at it, plus, the kwami had to eat something. Adrien silently thanked the people of Paris for not having their emotions all over the place, which intern, disables Hawkmoth to strike. Adrien wasn't sure how Plagg was doing, and whether he was emotionally stable, because he was sure as hell he heard a sob when he closed his physics textbook.

Before the pair called it a day, Plagg snuggles up to Adrien. "Thank you for being here for today, I'm sure Madame Marie Harel would've liked you." Plagg says. Adrien smiles back, assuring that he would be there for Plagg whenever he needs support.

After today, Adrien is also 89% sure that he has become Plagg's emotional support system.

* * *

*April 28 2017

Marie Harel was a French cheesemaker, who, according to local legend, invented Camembert cheese, along with Abbot Charles-Jean Bonvoust. She worked as a cheesemaker at the Manor of Beaumoncel, and made Camembert cheeses according to local custom. Her main contribution was to have initiated a dynasty of entrepreneurial cheesemakers who developed the production of Camembert cheese on a large scale, notably her grandson Cyrille Paynel, born in 1817, who created a cheese factory in the commune of Le Mesnil-Mauger in Calvados at France.

( wiki/Marie_Harel)


End file.
